In a vibratory environment, such as an aircraft, train, truck or other moving vehicle, a lock wire is commonly used to secure a coupling nut of a connector and, thereby, keep the connector in a mated state. Lock wires are placed through small holes drilled into the coupling nut of the connector then secured to a structure (e.g., an airframe). Attaching lock wires to the coupling nut and then to the airframe is difficult, time consuming, and contributes scrap material that may migrate into critical areas of the vehicle. Accordingly, the use of lock wires should be avoided whenever possible.